Vulk
Vulk is an Infernites Mixel. Description The strong one. He might be a little dim but his heart burns the brightest. His heated hands can dig an escape route or make a surface too hot for enemies to cross. Unfortunately, he often forgets he’s got a stove for a hand and gives some painful high fives. Vulk is part of the Infernites tribe and very handy for a barbecue. Personality Vulk is dim-witted, but lovable. He often makes mistakes, and he is very clumsy, but his lovable personality often makes him forgiven. He is known to love jokes and is helpful and friendly to all Mixels. He is a little bit soft-spoken and his voice is often a little quiet, but he is still a reliable Mixel. Physical Appearance Vulk is mostly red. He has a small head with well-defined lips that have three fangs pointing upwards. He has a stocky body that tapers downwards. He is a cyclops, so he has a single eye. On top of his head are two black cat-like ears. His arms are light grey and fairly long, with grey hands with three burning orange fingers on each. His legs are light grey and fairly short, with tall red feet with two dark red toes on each foot. Ability His fingers can light whatever they touch on fire. If clapping, he can create an explosion. Biography Early life Little is known about Vulk's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He was the victim of one of Zorch's pranks, in this case, being spanked by a towel. Zorch made him spin out before he could retaliate. ("Coconapple") He fought with other Mixels for a single Cookironi, managing to get it away from Shuff, only to lose it to Zaptor. Eventually, he and the other Infernites Maxed to defend it from the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max, only for the Cookironi to end up breaking in the confusion. However, they spy a Nixel with a whole box to himself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") During a lava shower, the pipes manage to clog. He goes to Flain and Zorch for help, as Teslo and Krader were set to come over for ice cream later. Flain suggests they Max, and manage to fix the pipes by blowing out the clog, which makes it travel through the pipes and burn Teslo and Krader, who were both using the water system at the time. The end up confronting him, and he makes up for it by giving them ice cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") He and Zaptor once came across a pothole in the road after Zaptor falls into it while telling jokes. Vulk manages to get pushed into it a few times thanks to Zaptor's cluelessness, but gives the suggestion that the two of them create a Mix to fix it. The manage to fix the pothole, but destroy the enviroment in the process. ("Pothole") He is at a party that Flain and Krader accidentally destroy with a Mix. ("Murp") He is hesitant to join in on a game of Rockball, claiming that he's "busy". He eventually ends up Mixing with Seismo and joining in after the game Mixelball is created. ("Rockball") After Slumbo gets ice cream in his barbecue, he is at first angry, but ends up finding the ensuing combination delicious. He ends up Mixing with him to create Bar-B-Cubes and set up a roadside stand to sell them, competing with Krader and Volectro. Gobba ends up their first customer, and they give him free samples, but each stand keeps competing for his buisness, and end up loading him with too many free samples, causing him to fill up without buying anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He was a judge at a talent competition and ended up giving Gobba and Kraw a negative vote. ("Vaudeville Fun") He was one of many invitees to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures At the annual Mix Festival, he was the DJ for the festival. He ended up getting Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was eventually brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") He was the sole attendant to the Wiztastics' magic show, and managed to make Magnifo happy with a single clap. ("Murp Romp") Memorable Quotes *''"...RONI!"'' - Vulk, Cookironi *''"Guys! The lava shower's clogged again! Teslo and Krader are comin' over for ice cream! We've gots to do something about that faucet!"'' - Vulk, Hot Lava Shower *''"Let's mix it to fix it."'' - Vulk, Pothole *''"Uh..well..heh...uh...um...well...I'm busy."'' - Vulk, Rockball *''"Hey! You got ice cubes in my barbecue!"'' - Vulk, Bar B Cubes *''"S'cuse me, Lunk!"'' - Vulk, Elevator * ''"THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT!" ''- Vulk, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp Set Information Vulk was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41501 and contains 69 pieces. In-Booklet code Vulk's in-booklet code is F1REF1N8RS, which is FireFingers when decoded. Trivia *Vulk's name comes from Vulcan, the Roman god of fire and volcanoes. *He is the Infernite Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *He is best friends with Zaptor. **Along with Zaptor, he is friends with Teslo and Krader as shown in Hot Lava Shower. ***Surprisingly, this is only shown once. *His ears were originally going to be the same shade of red as his body. **His head was also originally dark red. ***His original head can be seen in some shots of Calling All Mixels. *He is second in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. ** However, some versions of the logo replace him with Flain, such as the one on the back of the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *He is in the Cartoon Network Studios logo at the end of airings of the shorts in several countries, with headphones and a rainbow cubit, shouting "REMIX!", ** This was also shown at the end of Mixed Up Special. * So far, he is the only one who likes the Wiztastics' shows. * He knows how to play the turntables. * He has the most pieces out of the Infernites. * He is the strongest Infernite. * When he is scared, harmed, or surprised, he lets out a high pitched scream. * Surprisingly, in the Japanese dubs of episodes, he uses the pronoun "ore", which is stereotypically used for tough and confident males. * He is the shortest of the Infernites. * His voice sounded a bit different in the Mixed Up Special's "Murp Romp" segment. * He is the first Mixel to include ears, the second beaning Glurt, and the third being Vampos. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Pothole * Murp (minor) *Rockball *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (minor) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixels Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Infernites Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Alternative Designs Category:Nixel Included Category:Fire Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Red Category:Flat Eyes Category:One Eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Cat ears Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Three teeth Category:Under bite Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Dim-Witted Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Strong Mixels